Sally
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Meet Roxanne Morrows,the typical american teenager. The girl who is from a broken family,The one that people always picked on,the one that was always beat by her mother. She's just moved to a new neighbour hood and has a new life,but some one is plotting to end her life. Who is it,and will Roxanne come back again?


**(A/N)**

**_OK guys this is a new story,Called "Sally",It's in inspiration of one of my favourite Creepypasta characters SALLY!  
As I always say,If you don't know what a Creepypasta is then please have a look on the Creepypasta wikia on Google!  
Ok,so if your reading this and your name is Roxanne,no fear Sally ain't coming for you!  
This is fiction ,not reality.  
So read on,then review,follow and favourite.  
I love it when people click that follow button,it makes me feel happy.  
Anyway,farewell for now and lets hope we update soon.  
Love Jade The Killerx_**

**_xox_**

**_MUSICAL RECOMMENDATION_**

**_Rise And Shine (By Blood On The Dancefloor)  
OR  
What I've Done (By Linkin Park)_**

* * *

**Sally**

**Chapter 1...**

_**Roxanne-1**_

"Roxanne,get your fat butt down here!"My mom yell's angrily.  
I must've forgotten to wash the dishes again.  
I get up and walk past the mirror.  
I'm just a typical american 16 year old teenager.  
Brown hair,blonde on the bangs of my fringe,green eyes and pale skin.  
Black Hoodie and dark blue jeans and combat boots,who wouldn't wanna diss this girl.

I make it down the stairs.  
My mom stands in the hallway ,tapping her foot impatiently.  
Her face scrunched up in anger,uh-oh ,this could only mean one thing!  
"What?"I ask,yawning slightly.  
"**GO WASH THE DISHES!**"She yells,grabbing my arm and flinging me into the kitchen.  
A pile of of dishes crouch in the sick,growling at me and demanding to be washed.

You may think this is a Cinderella story, but it's not , there was never a happy ending for me.  
It all started when I first moved into this house.  
I was new to the neighbour hood and the neighbour hood was new to me.

Mom had been searching for a new house after she and dad got a divorce.  
Mom and Dad had been arguing for 5 months non-stop,then she found out that dad had been cheating on her with his secretary.  
So she packed up our things and then found a house that was dead cheap and then moved from Seattle to Los Angelos.

I thought we'd be living in a classy,rich neighbour hood , but when we got here.  
_Well, lets say it was... a disappointment._

The house was old and crumbling in corners and it was on the edge of a great big wood.  
These woods were called _"Slender Woods"._  
I know creepy,right.  
Even the name makes me shiver.

I started at a middle school , it was called Sunset Chester High.  
You should know from past experiences,that high schools aren't always a best option

My first day was a battle that I never won.  
A bunch of bullies ,known as Ella Bond ,Louise and Leah Andrews.  
They Made my life hell from day one of high school.

I didn't have many friends.  
Only a girl called Chloe Anthony,she was my bestest friend.  
She stuck me through the worse of the bullying.

A few months ago,Mom started drinking,the divorce papers had been filed and she won custordy of me.  
Though it was a mistake for that to happen.  
Because she started beating me.  
I had to go to hospital 25 times for broken legs,broken arms ,a cracked skull.  
I had to wear concealer to cover all those bruises and scars on my body.

Mom had a bad time at work and ended up getting fired.  
All she did was get wasted.

She started being mean and saying horrible things about my appearance,which didn't help with the way I saw myself.  
I was self conscious about my weight and figure,even though Chloe said I was slim enough,I didn't believe her.  
I tried but I believed what mom said instead.

Fast forward to today.  
_I was just an only child from a broken family,with an abusive alcoholic mom._  
_I was just the girl who forgot to wash the dishes._  
_I was just the girl ,who shouldn't have looked out the window while she washed those dishes._


End file.
